United Workers Party
Political United Workers party is a party in the making. Policy Positions Immigration policy 1. Having a Smart and Sustainable immigration policy. 2. Stop the using of 457 visas/work visas. 3. Lower the number of people coming via planes 4. Lower the Migration Programme level from the current 200,000+ a year to about 70,000 to 80,000 a year. 5. Increase the intake percentage of people coming here from South America. 6. Bring in an immigration policy of more compatible countries. 7. Bring in a immigration policy of deportations of any immigrant/Australian who breaks the Australian contract by supporting the bringing of Sharia Law to Australia will be deported to places where they have Sharia Law. Economy policy 1. Restart our car industry with a government owned car with a tariff rate the same as in other countries to us, China 25%, Brazil 35%, Nigeria 70%, India 125% and so on. Increase the tariff so we even the wage, OH&S and workers rights gaps. 2. Support for a Big Bank Tax 3. Support for a Real Mining Tax. 4. Start up a government run Minerals and resources company. 5. Start up a government-run bank. 6. Get rid of all tax loopholes. 7. Peel back all the free trade deals of the last 30 years. 8. Phase out government money going into private schools. 9. Take back control of all ports and assets that were sold off over the years. 10. No more hand-outs to private companies. 11. Get rid of negative gearing. 12. increase the minimum wage with the cost of living. 13. support progressive taxation, which would mean higher tax for wealthier people/Business and lower taxation for poorer people/Business. Foreign policy 1. Stop all foreign aid going into countries that don't look after minorities and don't look after the poor. Agriculture policy 1. Will not allow the sale of Australian agricultural land/residential to foreign buyers but will allow lease. Just like China, Thailand and Indonesia. 2. Anybody who illegally buys Australian agricultural land/residential will not be able to resell it because the government will take over the illegal purchase. 3. Ban fracking. Social policy 1. Support for euthanasia. 2. Put a referendum on re-introduction of the death penalty. 3. Support Real Marriage Between a man and women. 4. Support Making English the Official language of Australia. Justice policy 1. Establish a Royal Commission on the private sector. Political reform 1. Make leaders' debates compulsory and if one of the major parties does not do the debate they will not get public funding. 2. Parties are to have at least a high percentage in a number of polls to be in the debates. 3. Make 4 year terms. 4. Increase the requirement members on the electoral roll to start a party from the current 500 members to 1,500 members and increase with the population. 5. Ban all foreign donations from coming into Australia. Section heading saudi has all goverment run oil. Qatar has all goverment run oil. Kuwait has all goverment run oil Bahrain has all goverment run oil United Arab Emirates has 99% goverment run oil Thailand has all goverment run oil